Crowdsourcing is related to obtaining services, products, or ideas, by soliciting contributions from a large group of people. The crowdsourcing schemes may be employed for product development at all steps of product development lifecycle, from fund raising to sale of finished products or services by groups of people. Wider audience can be attracted by broadcasting stages of product, startup or service development in television and introducing a competition component.